


Incomplete

by stopitanxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, it's very sad D:, remus cries, unsympathetic roman?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopitanxiety/pseuds/stopitanxiety





	Incomplete

“Dee, this is a horrible idea.”

“Trust me, okay? I’ll be right there the whole time.”

The two dark sides rose up into the living room, hand in hand. Upon their arrival, Patton shrieked, Logan sighed, and Virgil growled low in his throat. Roman simply frowned, crossing his arms and standing to his feet.

“What are _you_ doing here?”

Deceit gestured to the coffee table covered with papers with his free hand.

“You’re planning this week’s videos.”

Virgil curled his lip into a sneer and hissed, “We don’t need you two here in order to do that.” The anxious side shifted his steely glare onto the duke’s apprehensive expression. “It’s not like either of you will be helpful to the _creating_ process.”

At this, Remus clenched his fists, dropping Deceit’s hand in favor of controlling his anger. How dare Virgil insult his ability to perform his purpose?

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

Roman strode forward and placed himself between the two sides, shielding Virgil from his brother’s rage.

“I think you should leave. Both of you.”

“No.”

Patton fled the room, heading for the kitchen to hide. Logan stood as well, following the moral side to safety.

“What do you mean, no?” Roman very carefully placed a hand on his sword’s handle, silently daring Deceit to defy him.

Virgil huffed in annoyance.

“Apparently I have to spell it out for you. We don’t want you here.”

Remus took a step towards the prince, ignoring Virgil entirely.

“We’re not asking for permission, _brother.”_

“Get out of my face.”

Deceit placed a hand on Remus’ shoulder and smiled innocently at Roman.

“We just want to help.”

“You can’t. You aren’t capable of being anything but destructive.”

“How _dare_ you!”

“_I’m_ Thomas’ creativity. _I_ am the one who made all of this. Not you.”

The duke surged forward, getting right up in his brother’s face. Virgil squeaked in surprise, scrambling to his feet. “Patton! Logan!”

“We did this _together_, Roman!”

“Remus—“

Patton and Logan burst into the room again, dragging Thomas behind them. Remus shoved his brother away and ran into Deceit’s open arms.

“You’re _insane_, Remus!”

“That is true!”

“You’re violent and _disgusting!”_

“That is also true! Keep calling me _worthless_, Roman! You just want to get rid of me like _everybody_ else!”

“Remus, that’s not true!” Deceit’s eyes went wide. This was getting out of hand.

“No! He thinks I’m some stupid thing! He _does! _Well, _I didn’t ask to get made!”_

The mindscape fell into a tense silence. Remus covered his fave with his hands. Thomas reached out to the now crying side, but a glare from Deceit stopped him short.

“I never meant t—“

“Patton.”

The moral side shut his mouth quickly, his eyes welling up with tears. He never meant for this to happen. He didn’t know what pain he had caused. Remus sobbed into the deceitful side’s shoulder, his voice cracking with emotion.

“I didn’t _ask_ to be torn apart and put back together, over and _over_ and turned into some… some little _monster!”_

The duke let out a anguished scream.

Thomas tried again, pulling Remus away from Deceit and holding him at arm’s length.

“No one is calling you a monster.”

Remus laughed hysterically, pulled his morning star out of thin air, and swung it to point at Virgil.

“_He_ called me an illness!”

The weapon flew around to point at Patton.

“_He_ called me evil!”

Remus turned on his heel and thrust his morning star towards Roman, his whole body trembling with rage.

“And _he_ called me disgusting!” The duke raised the weapon above his head and growled. “Well, let’s see if you can laugh after a few hits to your _stupid face!”_

He swung the handle down, aiming for his brother’s face.

_“Remus, no!”_

Deceit tackled the dark side to the floor, and forced them both to sink out.


End file.
